


Rhaps-bitty

by MoodyKitsune



Series: A Bitty Venture [2]
Category: BittyBone AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Bitty adoption, Bitty fighting rings, Dirge should honestly just tell her, Dream bitty - Freeform, Dust belongs to Razial, Edgy bittybone, F/M, Fantasm, Female variant, Female variants of male bittys, Jubilee loves to tease him about it, Mentions of Past Drama, Miss Maggie belongs to Razial, Miss Maggie does too, Nightmare bitty - Freeform, Oblivious Love Interest, Original bittybone characters, Pickles - Freeform, Reverie, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Stacy belongs to Razial, Things are better now, because Requiem is dense, new names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyKitsune/pseuds/MoodyKitsune
Summary: The Kraken and The Tank have successfully completed the rescue mission and have left the bitty fighting ring world behind.  Safely sequestered at Miss Maggie's bitty adoption center, maybe they can start a new and happy life.
Relationships: Jubilee/Dirge (Familial), Jubilee/Dust, Requiem/Dirge, Requiem/Jubilee (Twins)
Series: A Bitty Venture [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845079
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	Rhaps-bitty

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, get it? 'C-cause it's like Rhapsody except it's with bittys--never mind...
> 
> Aaaaanyway, here we are again. A continuation of my one-shot gift to RazialNightfire "Living Nightmare"  
> Super excited because I commisioned someone for the first time! The lovely and fantastic CuddlyQuiche did such and amazing job, I still can't get over it!  
> [Requiem](https://moodykitsune.tumblr.com/post/618853990091931648/cuddlyquiche-commission-for-moodykitsune-of)  
> [Jubilee](https://moodykitsune.tumblr.com/post/622181189417074688/cuddlyquiche-commission-for-moodykitsune-of)  
> [Dirge](https://moodykitsune.tumblr.com/post/623909803960451072/cuddlyquiche-the-third-boi-of-moodykitsune-s)

The big Edgy bitty had to stop to readjust his grip on the wriggling Fantasm bitty in his arms as he made his way to the bathing area, “This is really uncalled for, Octopussy; it’s just a bath, not your execution.” The only response he received from the irate female was a hearty hiss before she went back to growling and struggling. He sighed and continued his trek, giving a grunt as a tentacle smacked him full in the face and stayed there. She wasn’t really trying to hurt him, though, so he simply removed the appendage as he walked. He wasn’t sure what it was with her and baths but it was a struggle every. Single. Time. Was it just her or were all Fantasm bittys this way? Stars, she had a lot of energy today!

“Hey, you know I saw La Jéfa come in with a jar of gherkins today.” He started out casually. He grinned as he noticed her struggles decreased dramatically before going in for the kill, “I think they were a new flavor too.” Stillness greeted his words and his grin became smug as he stopped outside the bathing area. Without saying another word, he set her down on her feet and watched as she scampered away to get cleaned up. Her sister had been waiting for them and as the Edgey walked away, he heard the Reverie squeal in delight at seeing her sister. Having her there would make the whole process go even more smoothly.

Miss Maggie was getting some data entry done when he appeared on the desk and flopped down dramatically next to the mousepad. He threw his arm over his face and heaved a deep sigh.

“Good work.” She commented absently, not taking her eyes from the screen as she typed.

He grunted in response as we quiet for a few beats before, “Saw the pickles you tried smuggling in.”

Maggie paused before huffing in amusement, “Of course you saw them. They were supposed to be a surprise but, oh well.” She shrugged.

“Never thought I’d have to bribe someone to take a bath; and with pickles, no less!”

“You love it.” Maggie snorted.

He scoffed wordlessly in response but didn’t deny it. They fell into a companionable silence after that, broken only by the sound of her keystrokes. It was late and the other bittys had already settled in for bed by this time. Since the three of them had arrived, they’d all talked and agreed that for now, they would not be up for adoption; at least, not yet. Maggie had encouraged them to at least entertain the idea eventually, especially if they managed to find an adopter they trusted and who would agree to take all three of them. Not one to simply sit on her hands, the Reverie had proposed helping out around the center. So, in the meantime, they worked as impromptu staff members. The Reverie had shown an interest in bitty care and had started helping Li’l Doc with her duties, the Fantasm had proved quite effective in helping skittish or distressed bittys calm down, and the more hyperactive and childish bittys had flocked to the Edgey. It was quite a sight to see them crawling all over him, while he lay about like a lion babysitting cubs.

Having fighting ring experience, he was helpful with the rescued fighting bittys when Dust wasn’t on staff; they still didn’t really get along. Stacey’s bitty didn’t seem to have much trouble with the sisters, however. Not to say Dust and the Fantasm didn’t have friction at first. No one was sure what had prompted it, or if there had been a prompt but the Fantasm had called him “Dust-bunny” one day and he’d taken exception to the nickname and proceeded to make it known. Aggressively. The resulting scuffle hadn’t caused _too_ much damage. Realizing that she was getting off on his increasing ire, he’d finally given up.

“You’re a real bitch, you know that?” He’d panted at her, irritably.

She’d simply grinned like the cat that had caught the canary, “Of course I know.”

And thusly, the nickname “Octobitch” was born. From then on, the two bittys sniped at each other with no real heat. In stark contrast, the Reverie always greeted him enthusiastically, proceeded to tell him something interesting that she’d seen, done, or learned that day at a million words per second before flittering off somewhere, usually leaving Dust looking like he’d been buffeted by a tiny hurricane. Which, of course, amused the Fantasm to no end.

After some time at the center, Maggie had asked them if they wanted to choose names for themselves and was blown away and immensely touched when they asked her to name them. She hadn’t had any ideas right then and had asked them if she could think on it. Getting to know them had helped with this especially when they’d really begun to relax and show interest in things aside from their duties at the center. All three of them seemed to be remarkably fond of music. They would play the music on the library on her computer regularly and a few times, Maggie had caught one of the sisters singing to themselves under their breath or the Edgey humming a tune that had gotten stuck in his head. Once she’d come to the decision that they would have music-based names, the sisters were easy. The Reverie she had named Jubilee, and her sister, Requiem.

The Edgey had been a bit more difficult since she didn’t want to name him Rock or Metal considering the connotation could be misunderstood. She’d been chatting with Stacey about it when the girl had put forth an idea; Dirge. Maggie had latched onto the idea immediately and presented the idea to the Edgey to get his thoughts, letting him know Stacey had thought of it. He’d looked confused until she’d played an example of what a dirge sounded like and when they were performed. After all that, he’d been on board, she’d even managed to make him blush faintly which had made her insides feel all gooey; what a loveable tough guy.

Maggie sighed as she finished her task and looked over at her desk companion. Reaching over, she nudged his leg gently, “You asleep?”

“Yeah.” He replied, keeping his face covered.

Snorting, Maggie reached further up and gently stroked his skull before recoiling back as he nipped at her fingers, not breaking the skin but certainly startling her. She squinted at him as he uncovered his sockets to grin cheekily up at her.

“Why.”

“Reasons.” He yawned and sat up.

Clicking her tongue, Maggie stood and stretched, causing a few joints to pop.

“Lewd.” Dirge intoned blandly.

“What’s lewd is how you watch Req when she eats pic—”

“S-shut up!”

It was really coming down today. Not only that, but there was thunder and lightning; very, very frightening. Jubilee sat on the windowsill, practically pressed up against the glass, the tip of her tail flipping back and forth happily as she watched the torrential downpour.

“Requiem, you’re going to miss it! Watch the rain with me!” She flapped her hand back in her sister’s general direction, not even bothering to turn to look.

“Mm-hm.” Requiem replied absently, sitting nearby working on the last few rows of the scarf on her lap that she’d started earlier that week. Her back was to the window, though. Finding out that one could make clothes and accessories by hand had really struck a chord with the Fantasm bitty. When Miss Maggie had noticed, she set up some video tutorials for her to watch. Finding knitting needles and crochet hooks small enough her to use had been a bit of snag that was solved once Dirge had also noticed her interest. He’d used some quality wooden chopsticks and had whittled them into the needed utensils. Further research had revealed that both micro crochet and miniature knitting were a thing which had opened up a whole new world of patterns.

For now, however, Requiem was still a novice and had simply been making scarves, hats, and mittens for Maggie to sell.

“Sister…” Jubilee whined, her hand-flapping becoming more insistent, her tail thumping down in irritation.

“I’m almost done with this. I can hear it just fine, Jubi.” She pointed out but still reached back and wrapped a tentacle gently around her sister’s hand. She immediately gripped the appendage and pulled it into her lap to hold on to.

“Is this the finale of your favorite show?” Requiem joked mildly.

“Pshaw! You know my favorite show is that one where they chase storms!”

“…Storm Chasers?”

“That’s the one!”

Requiem snorted.

“Do you think we could get adopted by someone like that? Wouldn’t it be cool?” She bounced a bit in her excitement, the tip of her tail back to happily flipping back and forth.

“Well…” Doubtful, Requiem thought. Glancing up and around the clinic, she noted that her sister was in the minority when it came to enjoying the inclement weather. Said weather meant that business was slow. Some of the more “large and in charge” bittys had organized a number of activities for the more hyperactive and skittish bittys to engage in. Dirge and a Boss bitty had set up a kickball game using a table-tennis ball and a Dadster and Madonna had built an impressive blanket fort for storytelling and other quiet activities.

Some of the rougher or lazier bittys sat around, watching the game and chatting or commentating. Two bittys were evicted from the blanket fort abruptly.

“GO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO NAP, YOUR SNORING IS ALMOST AS BAD AS THE THUNDER!” The Madonna had a Sansy and Edgey hanging by their hoods and set them down outside the entrance of the fort before turning with a huff and disappearing inside.

“Aw, don’t be like that, ‘Donna.” The Sansy drawled, “I sleep in a tower every two weeks; it’s my fort night.”

The Edgey who was snickering at the pun dissolved into a full belly laugh as a shoe (the Sansy’s shoe) came hurtling out of the fort, beaning the offending bitty in the face, knocking him over. A couple nearby bittys laughed as well and began trading sleep puns and jokes.

Requiem had lost track of time as she worked so she jumped and squawked when something large dropped next to her. She only had enough time to process that it was Dirge before he leaned over and settled his head in her lap with a hearty sigh. She’d instinctively lifted her work out of the way and now sat staring down at him, her arms raised. His sockets were closed, he was evidently done playing and he didn’t see her own sockets narrow as she regarded him. She shifted her work and dropped the scarf on his face. Dirge grunted and his hand froze halfway up to his face before he let it settle back down on his middle.

Her eye lights rolled in her sockets as she continued her work, her mouth pulling into a lopsided smile. It wasn’t long before she was adding the tassels and then producing a bone blade to cut off the excess. Moving the scarf, she observed Dirge’s sleeping face for a few moments. The dark smudges under his sockets had faded considerably, his bones were very white and had bulked out healthily now that they didn’t have to scrounge for food. Her smile softened as she reached up and cupped his mandible gently, her thumb moving back and forth over his cheek—

“He’s pretty cute when he sleeps, huh?’ Her sisters voice made her jump hard enough to rouse Dirge from his nap. Purple stained Requiem’s face as she turned her face to glare at her sister who had silently moved away from the window to squat nearby, hands cradling her face, her tail high and wiggling. She grinned cheekily, her sockets crinkling.

“Wha’s’a matter?” Dirge slurred.

“N-nothing!” Requiem squeaked before clearing her throat, “Sit up for a moment.”

“Why? ‘m comfy.” He whined, causing her squint down at him before gently rapping on his frontal bone with her crochet hook.

“Now, sir.”

Clicking his tongue, he complied, rubbing the spot on his head making her roll her eye lights once again.

“I didn’t hit you that hard. Now,” reaching into the front pocket of her hoodie, she pulled out another project she’d already completed, “Let’s see how these fit.” Stretching up, she fitted the beanie on his head and adjusted it before tossing the newly finished scarf over his head and settling the tails over his chest.

“There we go. What do you think?” She asked, looking over at Jubilee. Dirge blinked as the Reverie eyed him critically. Dirge looked down and fingered the end of the scarf. The main body of it looked to be black but at the ends there was a strip of red that bled into red tassels. He turned to the window and moved closer to get a look at himself. The beanie was similar; mostly black with a strip red at the bottom edge.

“Looks good!” Jubilee finally gave her assessment, “Not as good as mine since you didn’t add a pom-pom. Still, pretty good.” Requiem snorted and nudged her sister, shaking her head slightly. The beanie/scarf set she’d made for her sister had been a stormy grey with sunshine yellow detailing…and a yellow pom-pom on the beanie. Dirge finally turned from the window and Requiem stiffened in apprehension as he approached, his phalanges still fiddling with the tassels. She noticed his eye lights were a bit fuzzy around the edges and there was a light dusting of red over his cheek bones.

“Thanks, Octopussy, they’re great.” He intoned softly.

“Requiem could feel her face heating and she turtled a bit into her hood, wishing it were bigger.

“Y-yeah? I’m glad you like them.” She returned, “They’re not itchy or anything?”

Dirge shook his head, “They’re perfect.”

“Did you hear that? He said she’s perfect!”

“Awwwwwww...!”

Dirge and Requiem’s heads snapped to the side and then down a bit spying a row of skeletal sockets peering over the edge of the windowsill up at them. All were filled with star-shaped eye lights in varying colors except for one pair that had bright golden flower-shaped lights. They all blinked adoringly at the flabbergasted not-couple. Dirge’s entire skull turned red, Requiem’s turned purple just before her tentacles reared up threateningly, her eye lights flaring.

“ **Run.** ”

It was the only warning their audience got before she leapt at them, causing squealing and scattering. Dirge sat down with a huff and breathless chuckle as the Fantasm began chasing around Baby and Sky Blue bittys, tickling them mercilessly before moving on to her next victim. She was in the middle of tickling a Baby Blue who was begging for mercy between squealing laughs when she abruptly froze. It caused him to frown and then sit up at attention as she gently set the Baby Blue down and turned to stare at the door, the line of her body tight and still. The bittys she’d been playing with, having learned what this could mean, made themselves scarce.

The bell over the door jangled as a man entered the Center, pushing the hood back on his long overcoat and shaking off the rain, sighing.

“Hello?” He called.

“Yes, just a moment!” Miss Maggie’s voice called back.

“Okay, no hurry.” He replied. He jumped a bit, however, as a bitty appeared on the counter in front of him. It was wearing a lilac colored hoodie over a navy skirt, or maybe even dress. Female, then? The four tentacles waving behind her back lazily and the skeletal tail with the wicked barb at the end was further evidence towards that assumption.

“Uh…well, hello there, little lady!” He greeted, smiling uncertainly as he approached slowly. She peered up at him from beneath her hood and he noticed that her eye lights weren’t quite the same color. The one on the right was a bright purple, while the one in the left was a paler purple, what was it called? Lavendar! It was lavender in color and he couldn’t say he’d ever seen that in an Fantasm bitty. He hadn’t seen many Fantasm bittys to begin with, now that he thought on it.

“Hello.” She finally replied, dipping her head slightly.

His smile widened as he stopped in front of the counter, “Well, don’t you have a prettiest voice I ever did here. Bet you could carry a tune to the moon and back!”

“Several times.” She confirmed, her tone pleasant but neutral.

He barked a laugh, “Well, well, little lady knows her worth! Can’t say I expected to see a Fantasm bitty in such a small Center.”

“I like this Center. It has been good to me.” She replied easily and he was a bit unnerved that she hadn’t really moved at all during their small exchange. She stood, bare skeletal feet shoulder-width apart and her hands in her hoodie pocket. Only her tentacles moved, their swaying motions a bit mesmerizing. He mentally shook himself free of the stupor that threatened to suck him in and refocused. This bitty was oddly self-possessed, it felt as if he were talking to a fully-grown woman not a…

“Good enough you don’t want to leave?” He wheedled playfully, leaning on the counter now, “Wouldn’t mind taking you home with me. You could sing to your heart’s content. If you wanted to.” He tacked on. A sudden thought occurred to him, “Oh, right, you could bring your sister with you, of course. I wouldn’t mind at all; speaking of where is—?” His words froze in his throat suddenly as the atmosphere suddenly seemed to grow heavy. It nearly stole his breath and made his pulse jump in his neck.

“You are very charming.” She purred, the tone at odds with her sudden tension he could sense from her; her tentacles had stopped moving.

“Bwa—uh…the—” he stammered, straightening from the counter.

“In my limited experience,” she continued before he could formulate a response, making him blink, “The more charming a person is, the more they have to **_hide_**.” The lavender light in her left socket flared in her face, as she pinned him with her stare. He found he couldn’t look away, his pulse pounded in his ears and his surroundings became fuzzy. Only she was in terrifying focus, her neutral smile widening into a manic grin. There was another sound under that of his hammering pulse, a kind of high-pitched whine that grew louder, and louder as he stood, held in place. Was it escaping steam? Was it a scream?

_Was it a scream?_

_Were they screaming?_

_They were screaming._

_The screaming was always the worse._

_It needed to stop._

_They needed to stop._

_Needed to stop._

_Stop._

_Stop._

**_Sto—!_ **

“I’m sorry for the wait sir, how can I help you?”

Like a spell being broken, he flinched and gasped for breath as his ears popped. His gaze jerked up to the friendly woman who had appeared behind the counter. Her kind expression crumped into one of her concern as he struggled to catch his breath. Had he been holding it? How _long_ had he been holding it?!

“Sir, are you alright?” At her question, his gaze dropped to the countertop only to find it unoccupied. Had he imagined it?

“Do you want me to call someone for you? Do you need medical attention? Sir?” He looked back up at the woman and stiffened in surprise when he caught sight of the biggest Edgy bitty he had ever seen riding on her shoulder, grinning broadly at him. Had it been there before? What was going on with him? Cripes, man get it together!

"Hey, buddy, you don’t look so good. You see a ghost or something?” The Edgy rumbled with what he strongly suspected was mock concern. He wasn’t sure what he said but he made his excuses and got out of there quickly. He was standing under the awning of a coffee shop all the way down the street before he could even begin to collect himself. He pulled out his phone, fumbled, recovered, unlocked it, and made a call. He stared unseeing out at the rainy street with the phone to his ear.

“I’m out.” He barked as soon as he noticed the call had been picked up. He was too preoccupied with the ensuing argument to notice the amaranthine gaze peering out at him from inside the flower planter box nearby.

Back at the Center, Maggie stared at the door, her eyes narrowed slightly, “Dirge.”

The bitty stilled on her shoulder, “…yeah, Jéfa?” He asked uncertainly.

“Where is your paramour?”

Dirge sputtered at the question, “Don’t call her that!” His face was glowing red.

“Dirge.”

“It’s not my turn to watch her!” He grumped defensively.

“Wha—It’s always your turn to watch her! I’m surprised you have time to do anything else!”

“Well can you blame me?” He gestured wildly, “Dudes like that decidin’ they can just flirt—”

Requiem appeared on the countertop making Dirge clam up with a choking sound. Maggie gave the Fantasm a stern look, “Requiem. I thought we agreed there would be no running off on your own.” She chided and the bitty had the grace to look contrite. Looking her over critically, she sighed, “And you managed to get muddy too. How’d you manage that? You know what this means?” Requiem froze as she processed Maggie’s words. In that time, Dirge appeared behind her and scooped her up, lifting her into the air, causing her to squawk in surprise.

“Bath time!” He crowed before vanishing with his prisoner. Maggie shook her head and huffed in amusement.

Dirge reclaimed her after her bath and wouldn’t put her down even when dinner time rolled around.

“I’ve had my bath; you can put me down now.” She informed him moodily.

“Mmm…nah.”

“E-Excuse me, can anyone help?” A small watery voice called out. Maggie frowned as she made her way to the front. Of course, Requiem is already there and as she turns Maggie notices the distressed expression on her small, dark face. She could see the very top of someone’s head over the counter and she hurried forward so she could finally see the weepy young girl cradling something against her chest in a wad of blankets.

“Sweetie, what’s happened? Where are your parents?” She asked as she moved around the counter so she could kneel in front of the girl. Just as she did so, a frazzled woman burst into the Center.

“Hayley! What did I say about running off?” She fretted.

“Ma’am.” Maggie acknowledged before turning to the girl, “Your name is Hayley?” She asked gently. When the girl nodded, she smiled, “Hello Hayley, hello ma’am, my name is Maggie. Can you show me what you’ve got there?”

Hayley sniffed, “Poe. We were playing with my RC car and he got hurt. Can you fix him?” Her voice broke on the question. Her mother had joined them, kneeling down at Hayley’s side, gently rubbing her daughter’s back.

“Okay then. Is it alright if I take him? We’ll do our best to get him all better.” Hayley hesitated but her mother murmured encouragement and she handed over the blankets. Maggie took the precious bundle and straightened, nodding towards the little waiting area, “It’s not much, but please wait there. We’ll be done as soon as possible.” The woman nodded and straightened as well, ushering her daughter towards the plastic chairs. Once they were settled, Requiem settled on the low table situated in the area.

“Oh! Hello there.” The woman greeted. Hayley also greeted her, waving shyly, “I, um, didn’t realize the bittys wandered…?” The mother continued uncertainly.

Requiem shook her head, “I’m not up for adoption ma’am.” She required mildly.

“Oh, I see…”

The dark bitty chuckled, “I work here. I made those.” She used a tentacle to indicate a rack of bitty clothes. She’d graduated to making sweaters.

“The yarn ones? Is that crochet?” She’d straightened in her chair to get a better look without actually standing to go over.

“Yes, ma’am. A few knitted items but I’m still a novice, I’m afraid.” She responded.

The woman raised her brows, looking impressed, “We’ll have to take a look a bit later. What do you think, Hayley? I’m sure Poe will need a new sweater.” She stroked her daughter’s hair, smiling warmly. Hayley looked up at her mother before nodding wordlessly.

“Speaking of Poe, Hayley, would it be possible to hear what happened? Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble.”

In the exam room, Poe was revealed to be a Brassberry bitty. He was a bit scuffed up and the sweater he wore had an enormous tear in it.

“Hello, I heard your name is Poe! I’m Jubilee and this is Doc! We’ll be taking care of you today!” The Reverie greeted enthusiastically.

Poe nodded, hugging his arm close to his body.

“Your arm is hurting? We’ll have to take a look at it, okay?” Poe didn’t respond and turtled a bit into his jacket hood. Moving slowly, she gently set her hand on his uninjured limb, “It will be alright.” She reassured him quietly. He gradually relaxed and even gave her a bit small smile before nodding wordlessly once more.

“I-I’ll handle the soul scan while you handle the bone, okay?” Doc and it took a galvanic effort on Jubilee’s part not to gape at the other bitty. She hadn’t healed a bone alone yet. Was she sure? Of course, she was sure, she wouldn’t have said it if she wasn’t sure…would she? No. No, it’ll be fine. I’ll be fine! She thinks I’m ready! I’m totally ready. Ready steady! Yup.

Yuuuuuuup.

Li’l Doc turned and saw her expression before snorting, “C-come on, then, his humans is waiting for him. Now, Poe, w-while we get set up, why don’t you tell us what h-happened.”

Poe looked at the two of them for a moment before speaking up finally, “Ya’ll ever hear of this human called Evel Knievel?”

Later, Maggie sat back, chuckling and shaking her head, “Dare-devil stunts. Will wonders never cease?” Requiem, Jubilee, Dirge, and Li’l Doc stood before her on the desk; well, the lady bittys were standing, Dirge sat on the edge, his legs dangling off the edge.

“Just glad the stories matched up.” Dirge remarked. All the women nodded.

“You did a g-great job with his arm, J-Jubilee.” Li’l Doc commended. The Reverie’s cheeks dusted with sunny yellow and she squeaked as her sister threw her arm around her shoulders, tugging her into a side-hug

“So proud of you.”

Dirge grinned, “Heh, yeah, Jubi, congrats on becoming a bone-ified bitty healer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bitty Variant Guide  
> Sansy ➡️ Sansa  
> Papy ➡️ Papya (“Papaya”)  
> Edgy ➡️ Razyr (“Razor”)  
> Boss ➡️ Madonna  
> Baby Blue ➡️ Sky Blue  
> Li’l Bro ➡️ Li’l Sis  
> Nightmare ➡️ Fantasm  
> Dream ➡️ Reverie  
> Ink ➡️ Dot  
> M’lord ➡️ M’lady  
> Mutt ➡️ Poochie
> 
> More to come!


End file.
